Talk:Hologram
Individuality I don't understand this hologram thing. Data had non-replicatable hardware in his positronic brain that made him an individual. But as I understand, holograms are just AI software. there were clearly several copies of the doctor. if this is explained in canon it should be included in this article :The point is that they're sentient. As such, once they start running and accumulating unique experiences, they're actually no longer identical nor limited to their original programming, but the point is not that they're unique, but sentient. An identical sibling is still an individual, though the hardware and software are not unique. SennySix 02:22, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Misleading I think the information about the Doctor's holonovel is misleading. It seems to state that Starfleet cancelled the novel itself, when it in fact just questioned it. The Doctor was the one who canceled it, but his publisher went through with the distribution as the Doctor was deemed to have no rights to it. I also think that the EMH from the Federation ship the Doctor visits should be described here. :All of the EMH's are already described at Emergency Medical Holographic program. :I don't entirely understand your first statement. Are you saying that the article should state that holograms are just software? --31dot 10:10, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::The first statement was written by a different anon nearly a year ago. I've signed the quotes and separated the discussions to avoid further confusion. --From Andoria with Love 02:11, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Other episodes No mention of "Ship In A Bottle" or "Elementary Dear Data"? :Feel free to put one in.--31dot 20:03, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::What about "Shadowplay" 08:44, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Slight changes for clarity "By the 24th century, holograms were a standard part of any Federation life" Should it be mentioned that holograms were a standard part of federation life where emitters were installed? I know that sounds clumsy as I've written it, but I think there needs to be a qualifier, otherwise it sounds as though there are holograms running around throughout the Federation. Of course, there are various applications for them, but they hardly travel between planets. Also is it really necessary to have the line "However, when it was discovered that the doctor was illegally genetically enhanced at a young age, he was deemed unsuitable for it."? Not only does it spoil this fact, but seems unnecessary to this article. Why not change the two lines to something like "In mid 2373, Starfleet investigated the possibility of a new Long-term Medical Holographic program (LMH). Doctor Bashir's likeness was considered for the LMH, however he was ultimately not selected." This would also reflect that we haven't seen the LMH in use in canon. --AnonyQ 00:08, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Fixed various boo-boos and unclear sections; removed "This article might be inaccurate" I've made a number of small changes to this article, clarifying a number of spots that had clunky or inconsistent wording (esp. in regard to holograms' sentience--one part of the article incorrectly claimed that all EMHs, not just ones that had developed a distinct personality, were sentient). I carefully examined the article after the changes, and there doesn't appear to be any further inaccuracies (at least not that I can detect). Thus, I have removed the "This article might be inaccurate" label. – Mdettweiler 23:52, 12 July 2009 (UTC) (Edit: forgot to sign my comment at first.) Dr. Crell Moset Wasn't he also a sentinent hologram? He knew that he's just a hologram and not the real Crell Moset in . Ltarex 9:42, 15 July 2009 (CET) :Just because a hologram is self-aware doesn't mean he's necessarily sentient. The hologram needs to develop a distinct personality before he can be considered sentient. For example, the EMH is not sentient to begin with, but some (like The Doctor), who have been operated over long periods of time, develop distinct personalities and are thus sentient. --Mdettweiler 05:42, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Should this go in? Plegg, Ferengi inventor of holosuite? :It's already covered at holosuite; since this article is about holograms in particular and not holosuites, holodecks or other such applications of the technology, Plegg would seem to be outside this article's scope. -Mdettweiler 03:26, March 19, 2010 (UTC) holographic sentients i seem to recall the doctor saying "im as close to a sentient being as any hologram can be" but i do not recall him claiming to have complete sentients however this article claims he is sentient(Thetrekinator 14:52, March 25, 2010 (UTC)) :Trek, he is sentient because he gain total understanding of himself as a holographic, but intelligent, being. I would consider looking into Sentient if you want to know more about it. Remember that the James Moriarty (hologram) only took a couple of years stored in the holosuites memory bank to gain sentience.--Obey the Fist!! 15:43, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, as I understood it Moriarty gained his sentience even sooner than that, during . That's the whole reason Picard bothered to keep him around rather than just delete him after he regained control of the ship. -Mdettweiler 21:49, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, it happened when they gave the computer instructions to create a hologram capable of defeating Data.Blair2009 21:56, March 25, 2010 (UTC)